


The man whose hair didn't change colour

by life_not_knife



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/pseuds/life_not_knife
Summary: 'In Kyungsoo's mundane but technicoloured life, he can't help but notice the unusual new co-worker.'





	1. Chapter 1: The Store Room

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my dear Inari on AFF and Tumblr. Love you sweets. XxxX

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Do Kyungsoo is a normal man. He wakes up in the morning, his brunet hair flopping in his face as he walks to the shower. He stands under the steady stream of water, feeling it refresh him as his muscles warm up for the day ahead. He towel dries and styles his refreshing, blue hair as he brushes his teeth and pads down the hall to the kitchen. He eats his bowl of cereal and dresses for work.

As he steps from the train, his glowing red hair shines in the sunlight as he feels motivated and ready to take on anything.

“Good morning” A few colleagues speak to him as he passes down the hallway to the staff lounge. He nods in a polite response and gives a small smile.

Just an ordinary man, living an ordinary day at work. He pushes open the large glass doors to his floor. He finds his office cubicle with ease and drops heavily into his black leather chair.

“Right…let’s start.” He whispers to himself.

“Talking to yourself again, Soo?” A blonde haired boy speaks as he pops his head over the partition wall that separates their two desks.

Kyungsoo jumps, his shoulders tensing and his hair flaring a sudden orange.

“Dammit Baekhyun! How many times have I told you? Don’t scare me like that.” He whines but his best friend simply continues to giggle in hysterics, his blonde hair turning fluorescent yellow from the delight.

“Morning Soo…oh. Did Baekhyun scare you again?” Chanyeol, the tall intern asks as he notes the scene that is before him. There is rarely a day that goes by where Kyungsoo has a happy colour in his hair when Baekhyun is involved. He usually walks in to an embarrassed pale green on Kyungsoo and a devilish crimson on Baekhyun, or a moody black on the elder and a mischievous fuchsia on his best friend. Chanyeol doesn’t really understand how they can be such close friends and such close enemies at the same time.

“Yes, the little rat!” and with that comment, Chanyeol notices as the tips of his burnt orange hair begin to shift to a murderous midnight blue. Needless to say the tall intern bids his goodbyes and high tails it to his own cubicle as soon as possible. Kyungsoo is truly frightening when he is in that mood.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After lunch is usually the slowest part of the day for Kyungsoo, it symbolises that horrendous time passage between noon and his 6:30pm finish. It is mundane, tedious at best and Kyungsoo hates it with every bone in his body. He is - as you would assume - surprised then, to hear a commotion and chatter coming from the far end of the corridor that leads to room 11b, through the same glass door he had entered only six hours ago.

He stands carefully from his chair, others around him doing the same motion in order to see what all the fuss is about. They all hate 11b. Yes, their rivals within the company sit a meagre 10 metres away from those double doors. Sure – they are all 11th floor employees and the floor just happens to be split into two rooms but 11b always takes the cake. They always received higher bonuses and are visited and commended regularly by the CEO himself. Whenever they make an achievement, it is usually around one or two minutes before 11a (Kyungsoo’s room). A two minute difference but none the less, they all receive praise for getting there first. It had really started to kick up a stink with the 11a employees and then when the CEO’s daughter-in-law was hired and placed in 11b, you can imagine how much worse it became.

Anyway, it is clear that something is happening in the hall and the entire room is now a garden of forest green, curious hair. All excluding one, Byun Baekhyun of course who still has his neutral blond hair.

“Baek? What’s going on out there?” The older man asks, his eyes wide in curiosity.

“Oh, I’m sorry, are you talking to me now??” The younger replies with a calm and collected face.

“C’mon Baek…I ignored you because you scared me this morning. I’m sorry okay but you owe me an apology too.” Kyungsoo sulks, his face changing to resemble a kicked puppy but the forest green of his hair detracting from his attempt at a truly sorry face.

“Hmm…fine, okay. I’m sorry too, all is forgiven. Now…listen carefully…” Baekhyun whispers and pulls the older male closer by his tie. “There is a rumour of a new guy starting on the 11th floor today. It must be him causing the commotion.” Baekhyun explains.

“A new guy…really? How can one new guy cause such a commotion?” Kyungsoo asks with a bored expression, he is slowly losing his interest in the subject, his green hair beginning to fade to a bland and neutral brown.

“Well, for one thing, he is extremely attractive. Secondly, and more importantly, there is a rumour that uhmm…well…” Baekhyun wrings his hands together and fidgets in his seat.

“Spit it out Baek.” Kyungsoo speaks impatiently.

“They say that his hair doesn’t change colour.” Baekhyun whispers extremely low.

“Don’t be ridiculous, how is that even possible?” Kyungsoo frowns at the stupid rumour. He has just lost a good ten minutes of his work time asking about some ridiculous story.

“Well… he has been here since this morning and his hair hasn’t changed from hazel brown. We’re guessing that is his neutral colour.” Baekhyun explains.

“What, we? You’ve seen him already?” Kyungsoo asks incredulously.

“Well yeah, I mean… Chanyeol is an intern for the 11th floor so you know, he has to go to 11b quite a lot and I was helping him carry some paperwork and I saw him. You should see him Soo, he is gorgeous.” Baekhyun says with a dreamy smile.

“Earth to Baek…” Kyungsoo waves his hand in front of his best friend’s face. “…still, you have only seen him once so…”

“True. But Chanyeol has been back and forth all day and he _still_ has the same colour hair that he had this morning. He even saw him laughing about something and his hair didn’t even have a hint of yellow. Anyway, he is moving over to 11a tomorrow. Something about desk space. If you ask me, they are just afraid of him since they can’t read him and so they want to send him to us. 11b can’t afford to have a ‘loose cannon’ on their team – damn perfectionists and control freaks, the lot of them.” Baekhyun finishes with disdain, his hair now a murky grey.

That’s all Kyungsoo thought about for the rest of the day. Needless to say, despite the new information, his afternoon was still as tedious and long as it always was and to top it off, he had wasted a good half hour talking about the new boy which he now needed to make up at the end of the day.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Now that Kyungsoo is working against the clock to finish as soon as he can so that he won’t have to stay after hours for _too_ long, time decides to fly by. Typical.

“Soo, I’m heading home. Can I leave the keys with you?” Baekhyun asks, 20 minutes after everyone has clocked out for the day – apparently their little talk earlier had left Baekhyun behind on his files too.

“Yeah no worries, I’ll lock up. See you in the morning.” Kyungsoo glances up from his computer screen to give his friend a fleeting smile before he focuses back into his cubicle once more.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“Just three files, approximately 10 minutes of work time left.” Kyungsoo speaks to himself.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I won’t be too long then.” A deep but soft voice declares, causing Kyungsoo – who thought he was alone – to jump once more and his hair flare a brightly burnt orange. “Did I scare you? I’m sorry, really.” The man speaks once more.

Kyungsoo removes his hand from its place above his pounding heart and stares wide-eyed at the male hunched over a desk to his left. The man has smart black pants and a crisp white shirt on. The sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, showcasing an expanse of caramel skin and strong looking hands with delicate fingers. He wears a bright red tie around his neck and the top three buttons of his shirt are open where Kyungsoo can just see one sharp collar bone sneaking out from behind the fabric.

Slowly, the caramel-skinned male comes closer. Plush lips that rival his own also come into focus alongside a contrasting sharp jawline and sparkling hazel eyes.

“I didn’t introduce myself earlier because you looked busy. My name is Kim Jongin, it’s nice to meet you.” Jongin smiles, his teeth a pearly white and perfectly straight. He extends his hand, waiting for Kyungsoo to respond.

“Oh…sorry. Uhm, Do Kyungsoo – nice to meet you.” He finally replies as his hair fades back from the burnt orange and now has a slight flash of pale green amongst his neutral brown.

“Today is my first day and I have been moved into 11a starting tomorrow. I just thought I would get my things prepared and my desk set up for the morning.” Jongin explains, a firm palm rubbing nervously against his nape.

Kyungsoo becomes distracted for a second by the shimmer of gold that mingles with the hazel of Jongin’s eyes, before his brain puts all of the new information together. His eyes distinctly flash up to look at Jongin’s hair and notes the hazel brown – that matches his eyes – and how, despite his clearly nervous state, it fails to change to a violet hue.

“I see everyone in this room already knows about my hair too. I’m sorry. I’ll just…” Jongin trails off and turns on his heel, walking towards his new desk.

“Wait!” Kyungsoo shouts, a lot louder than necessary considering the two of them are alone on the entire floor.

The sparkling flecks of hazel and gold meet him once again as Jongin turns around.

“I…I’m sorry. I’ve never met anyone like you before so I didn’t know if I was being rude by staring at your hair. Anyway, uhmm… if you need anything, I am desk 24 so feel free to ask. I really have to finish these last three files but again, if you need any help just ask.” Kyungsoo says, his hair now streaked with pink and violet. He tries his best to dull down the pink, he doesn’t want Jongin to get the wrong idea but when he blushes, his hair follows suit.

“Thanks, Kyungsoo. I will.” Jongin smiles easily and proceeds to finish organising his desk.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The small clang of the glass doors fills Kyungsoo with a sense of relief. Jongin had just bid farewell and told Kyungsoo he would see him in the morning. He had finished his three files about five minutes ago, but he didn’t want to rush Jongin or have another awkward and blushing conversation. So he stayed in his cubicle, pretending to work and hoping the pink in his hair had faded away. To his luck, his body is tired and when he glances in the mirror as he grabs his bag and the keys, he notices a pale blue head of hair that symbolises his utter need for sleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tuesday, always a slightly better day than Monday given that it _isn’t Monday_. Kyungsoo hates Mondays, as most people in the adult world do. Hey, he even remembers severely disliking it at school too. Anyway, he enters the glass doors to the 11 th floor as usual. His hair is a tiny bit red but mostly neutral due to an excessively restless sleep that had left him feeling dishevelled and blah for the most part. Everything is as it usually is until he spots a head of hazel brown hair bobbing its way over to cubicle 18 on Kyungsoo’s left. Jongin looks every bit as handsome as he did the previous evening and he is amazed at how quickly the female employees’ hair flashes with a tinge of smitten pink and flirty luminous blue. He pauses in his position, about to sit on his chair before Jongin came in and stole the show. He notes the forest green from the majority of people. The odd tinge of grey animosity from the men who are obviously jealous and the remainder are the pinks and luminous blue of the women. It is really a sight to behold, granted that usually a scan of the office floor would warrant mostly neutral colours, a few stressed gold’s and the odd motivated red.

If Jongin notices the clearly abnormal atmosphere and colour spectrum of the room, he makes no attempt to address it. He goes about his business, ordering his files and occasionally moving over to the photocopier.

Time ticks away slowly, as always, and lunch is finally approaching. Kyungsoo notes that Baekhyun has opted for an earlier lunch with Chanyeol today, that isn’t anything unusual either, the two boys are often stuck together and he makes a point to tease his best friend about it on a regular basis.

“Uhm, Kyungsoo” Said man hears a deep but quiet voice to his left. Snapping out of his daze, he looks up to none other than Jongin’s sheepish face.

“Oh, hi…Jongin” Smooth Kyungsoo, smooth. He berates himself inwardly for the awkward pauses and speech patterns that only occur when he is nervous.

“I was wondering, if you’re not busy or have other plans or anything, you can totally say no. I just wondered if you wanted to eat lunch together? I don’t know many people and Baekhyun mentioned you might want some company since he was going out early so…” Jongin asks, his elbow bending as the palm of his hand ruffles the back of his hazel brown hair awkwardly and Kyungsoo can tell he is nervous despite the lack of a violet shade.

“Uhm..yes. I mean yeah sure. Uh, let me just finish this page and I will be right over if you want to save me a seat in the staff lounge?” Kyungsoo answers, speech patterns failing him once again.

“Great, see you in a few.” Jongin says as he heads towards the lounge, not without flashing a handsome smile his way first. Kyungsoo finishes up his last page in the file and takes a deep breath, willing his heart to stop pounding and his mind to calm down. If he keeps going at this rate, the pink in his hair is going to flare up and never disappear.

-o-o-o-o-o-

As Kyungsoo enters the staff lounge his face spoils into a deep frown as he notices Jongin sitting at one of the small round tables but none of the seats surrounding him are free.

“Ah, hyung!” Jongin announces rather loudly, the three girls who are currently at the table all turn their heads to look at Kyungsoo as he approaches slowly with his lunch in hand.

“I saved you a seat hyung but…” Jongin trails off, looking at the two girls sitting in the seat opposite and the one girl standing at his side. He shrugs his shoulders and his face screams a silent ‘help me’.

Kyungsoo addresses the girls with his eyes, noticing the challenging stares they fire back.

“Yuri, Minah… I believe one of you is in my seat.” Kyungsoo says in a dead pan tone.

“We were here first Kyungsoo, you snooze you lose.” Yuri shoots back, her eyes fierce and Minah nods her head in affirmation.

“That’s fine, c’mon Jongin I know somewhere we can eat.” Kyungsoo states and as Jongin stands up, the two girls look on in horror, realising that their eye candy is leaving.

“I’ll see you guys later, Yuri, Minah, Hyuna. Have a nice lunch” Jongin mumbles with haste as he gratefully escapes the three aggressive women.

Kyungsoo notices the six stink eyes sent his way but takes no notice of it. If Kyungsoo wants, he can play the seniority card and have them all fired, they knew that and so, a few glares are all that happen before they turn around and continue their discussion (Most likely about how evil Kyungsoo is).

Kyungsoo leads Jongin to his favourite place to eat. Now, it isn’t anything glamorous in fact it is quite the opposite. Jongin gives a puzzled face when Kyungsoo takes a key from his pocket and places it into the door labelled ‘store room’. Once he opens the door though, there is a quaint little table in the middle with four wooden chairs around it. The shelf directly behind the table houses a series of what looks like fiction books and the rest of the tiny room is lined with shelves of office supplies. There is a small window which presses up against the table end, it is thin but travels the full height of the wall.

“So, this is where I sometimes come when I want to be alone or if Baek, Yeol and I just want somewhere to chat without prying ears. Is this alright? If not, we can go back. Or eat at our desks or something?” Kyungsoo asks lightly as he observes the shocked face of the tanned male.

“What? No, no. This is … wow it’s really beautiful in here for a store room and all. Does everyone know about this place?” Jongin asks as they both move forward and sit down. They occupy the seats opposite each other that are closest to the window. Jongin marvels at the city below, the cars look tiny from the 11th floor and he can see a couple of people working out in the office gym in tower 1, just three floors below.

“Nope. Just the three of us, and now you I guess. I’m the only one who has a key for this room. Since I am in charge of the office stationary budget and all.” Kyungsoo answers “I think a few people know that we come here to eat but they wouldn’t dare to try and tag along or to say anything, to be fair, they don’t really care that we eat in here. More space for them in the staff lounge since seating is limited anyway.” He clarifies as they both begin to unpack their lunch.

“You want some?” Jongin offers as he opens up two rolls of Kimbap from the foil packets. Kyungsoo looks at his own boring sandwich and then back to Jongin’s soft smiling face.

“You sure?” Kyungsoo asks, just to be certain.

“Yeah of course, I can’t eat all of this anyways.” Jongin assures and Kyungsoo picks one up with his fingers, apologising that he doesn’t have any chopsticks to which Jongin says it is fine.

“This tastes great! Did your girlfriend make this for you?” Kyungsoo asks, trying not to blush because that isn’t very subtle.

“No, actually…uhm…my mum made me this. She came round yesterday and brought me some food since I’m a terrible cook. I don’t have a girlfriend, my mother keeps telling me to find one though so that she doesn’t need to cook for me or worry about me. I swear she thinks I would just starve to death otherwise.” Jongin answers light heartedly.

“Well, she’s not all wrong. You would just eat rubbish otherwise wouldn’t you?” Kyungsoo adds with a teasing lilt.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Jongin smiles again and Kyungsoo thinks it is the best sight in the world. He sees his hair turning pink in his reflection through his metal drinks flask and wills it away again before Jongin has time to notice. Luckily, Jongin has taken an interest in the books behind him instead as he picks one up and turns back around to face Kyungsoo.

“I love this book! Who’s is this?” Jongin asks enthusiastically.

“Oh, that’s mine. I love Murakami’s books, I am almost finished reading them all.” Kyungsoo answers lightly.

“Me too! This is my all-time favourite though. It is such a bitter sweet novel filled with memories and moments and elements of the fantastical. I think I have read this book about five times since college.” Jongin gushes as he finally places it back onto the shelf again. _Norwegian Wood_ the title reads, bold and clear, Jongin’s eyes sparkle with gold and hazel once again as he turns back around.

“So…uhm…I don’t mean to be rude or anything but… why doesn’t your hair change colour?” Kyungsoo asks, he can’t help it, the need to know has been plaguing him ever since he met the tanned male yesterday.

“I don’t know either. I was born this way. At first my parents just thought I was a late bloomer, that once I hit 1 year old it would kick in. When it didn’t, they took me to the doctor to make sure everything was okay but they said I was healthy and fine and that they didn’t know what the reason was but there were no side effects. My mum always hoped that once puberty set in, my hair would change but again, nothing happened. I get asked this a lot. I also get stared at, pushed around and sometimes people become afraid of me and ask me to leave. That’s why I’ve had quite a few jobs in my time. They admire that I don’t get flustered in interviews and hire me, then they realise that I’m different and suddenly I find myself without a job.” Jongin replies, speaking in a detached way that tells Kyungsoo that it does bother the younger man but he has become accustomed to it now.

“That’s illegal. To fire someone on the grounds of discrimination. My father is a lawyer, I know that they can’t do that, for sure.” Kyungsoo replies, his hands ball angrily into fists and his tone is serious.

“I know. They always find another reason to fire me though. They blame me for something that happens, make me the scapegoat. They watch me like a hawk until I make a tiny mistake. Sometimes if I call in sick they say I had an unauthorised absence…the list is endless, there are ways to bend the rules. Loopholes to find and they exploit that wherever possible.” Jongin explains, sighing because it still angers him when he thinks back on all of the half-assed excuses they have given him.

“Well, that won’t happen here. I won’t let it.” Kyungsoo says resolutely and Jongin nods his head in thanks.

The rest of their lunch is spent talking about their lives and consequently learning more about each other. Jongin spends most of the time marvelling at how Kyungsoo’s hair changes so many different colours during his stories as he re-lives the emotions.

Kyungsoo spends most of the time taking in every little bit of new information about Jongin and filing it away; willing the pink out of his hair, admiring Jongin’s range of facial expressions, the way he uses large gestures when he becomes passionate about something and drowning in the beautiful, baritone laughter whenever he is lucky enough to hear it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	2. Chapter 2 - The game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'It’s one rainy day in June when Kyungsoo notices something about Jongin’s behaviour...'

** CHAPTER 2 **

 

** **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Over the next couple of months, things didn’t really get any easier for Kyungsoo. First of all, he had to deal with all of the women in the office throwing themselves shamelessly at Jongin. Now, Kyungsoo isn’t jealous because the women aren’t paying _him_ any attention, no. He simply dislikes their behaviour based on the fact that he feels somewhat protective of Jongin and he may, or may not find the younger male to be insanely attractive.

Secondly, he spends a good measurement of his time with Jongin, willing the pink from the tips of his hair and trying to keep a poker face of some sorts. Jongin notices though, a little too late but he does eventually notice.

“Soo? Your hair is doing that weird thing again.” Jongin frowns, his face deep in thought.

“What weird thing?” The older man mumbles around a mouthful of his sandwich, the store room seeming too small and quiet for the two of them all of a sudden.

“Well, it kind of tints a faint pinkish colour at the tips and then fades away again. I’ve never seen anything like it.” Jongin speaks, pointing his finger to the fine strands of hair that fall at the tips.

“Oh, uhm. Yeah it does that a lot. Sorry.” Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to say. He can’t exactly say ‘oh yeah it’s just because I have a massive school boy crush on you that I’m trying to hide’.

The look of wonderment never leaves Jongin’s face but he drops the subject none the less however, not before his thumb and forefinger touch the silky strands at the tips, and deep caramel orbs watch in awe as they flush pink again.

If Jongin notices the flush of Kyungsoo’s cheeks as well as his hair, he doesn’t say anything. They continue their lunch light-heartedly whilst they complain about their slave driver boss and the suck-ups in 11b.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

It’s one rainy day in June when Kyungsoo notices something about Jongin’s behaviour. It’s been a few weeks in the build-up but finally, the older male is sure there is just something different. He sits in his cubicle, staring over at Jongin’s desk for the fiftieth time today as he mulls over recent encounters and events to try and find the reason behind this sudden change. He isn’t imagining it anymore, Jongin is avoiding him. Now, it was a gradual thing that began with the younger male taking his lunch early. It then escalated to Jongin working overtime and not walking to the lobby with him but it wasn’t until today, that he pieced together all of the little changes into the simple fact of avoidance.

“Well, it’s official. He’s definitely avoiding me.” Kyungsoo mumbles to Baekhyun as his eyes never stray from the back of Jongin’s posture. The man typing away frantically, probably trying to avoid working overtime today because Kyungsoo already announced he was staying back late to catch up on some work before the weekend.

“I want to say you’re over exaggerating, but I think you’re right.” Baekhyun muses as he finishes drawing asymmetrical shapes onto Kyungsoo’s scrap paper – ever the hard worker. “Are you sure there is nothing you did before his behaviour changed? Maybe something you said?” Baekhyun enquires with his tongue peeking out the side of his mouth as he holds up his masterpiece for examination, rotating it here and there.

“Nothing. We had lunch as usual. I said ‘see you on Monday’ since he was going out with a friend. He said ‘See you Soo, have a great weekend,’ gave me his pretty little smile and a wave and that was that. Then the next day he took an early lunch and that was it – no more lunches and he was barely speaking to me.

“Hmmm… it just doesn’t make any sense.” Baekhyun offers and the other gives him a small nod.

“I thought the point in asymmetrical shapes were that they _didn’t_ make sense?” A deep voice rumbles close to Baekhyun’s right ear and he jerks his head away in fright.

“Jeez! Yeol! Do you have to scare me like that?” He exclaims whilst rubbing his ear.

Kyungsoo’s eyes immediately snap from Jongin’s frame and settle with a glare on the tall oaf beside his best friend. Baekhyun’s hair is a glowing Orange and Kyungsoo’s remains his pissed off midnight blue. His hair hasn’t been any other colour since he came to the conclusion that Jongin was ignoring him. Chanyeol’s on the other hand had flashed a ‘sorry’ silver the moment he caught sight of Kyungsoo’s unamused eyes.

“Sorry, uh. So what’s all this about not making sense?” Chanyeol asks as he picks up the scrap paper from the floor, turning it around in his hand – his tongue pokes out in concentration and Kyungsoo can’t believe how similar these two can be sometimes.

“Not the paper, idiot. Jongin.” Baekhyun half whispers, but the twist in the aforementioned boy’s neck is noticeable enough to tell them that it wasn’t quiet enough. The next few minutes are filled with awkward silence and a jabbing elbow from Kyungsoo which is enough to say ‘shut up about it for now’. After a few more minutes, Jongin stands from his desk to take his routine early lunch.

“So, what don’t you understand about Jongin?” Chanyeol asks once the other enters the staffroom and is out of earshot.

“He’s ignoring Soo and we have no idea why.” Baekhyun sighs.

“Oh… since when?” Chanyeol frowns at the unusual behavioural change.

“Since Monday, I don’t know what I did wrong because everything seemed fine on Friday evening.” Kyungsoo says with a bite in his words because Jongin ignoring him without good reason is only making him more pissed off.

“Oh shit!” Chanyeol murmurs as he bites his lip anxiously. His hair flares an anxious teal and his face is pallor.

“Yeol, what did you do?” Baekhyun asks, his mind running a mile a minute with scenarios.

“Well, I went out for drinks with Jongin on Friday. We got to talking about this cool sports bar up on Lee Moor Road and since we were both headed there, I suggested grabbing a drink together…” Chanyeol speaks, his hands flourishing exaggeratedly as he tries to dispel the angry glares coming his way.

“Spit it out Chanyeol or I swear to – ” The wide eyed man begins, his hair darkening with every word.

“Okay, okay. So, we got a little drunk and we were talking about you. Well, it seems like Jongin really likes you. He wouldn’t stop talking about you and how amazing and sweet and nice you are.” Chanyeol stops here to smirk at the embarrassed pale green mingling alongside the midnight blue. “And I may have teased him a little bit… I may have mentioned he acts like he has a crush on you. That’s all. Oh and I might have used the word ‘it’s so obvious though, the way you two interact’.” A stony silence falls over cubicle 24 and four eyes glare holes into the tall man’s skin before Kyungsoo’s fists clench and Baekhyun’s hand comes down to slap against Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“You blithering idiot! This is all your fault!” The slaps to his shoulder coming more frequently and Kyungsoo remains stock still as his best friend reprimands the tall oaf.

The wide eyed man’s fists slowly un-clench and his voice breaks through the attack.

“Baek!” Baekhyun continues to rain down his slaps in a frenzy, Chanyeol already hunched onto the floor in defence. “Baek! Enough, leave him alone.” He bellows and finally his best friend ceases his abuse.

“Ouch Baek! That hurt you know!” Chanyeol whines as he opens the top buttons of his shirt to see his reddened shoulder.

“You should have thought about that before your half-drunken self started spouting your mouth off about someone else’s relationship.” He crosses his arms but smirks victoriously once he sees the red blotch come into view as the tall man pulls his collar aside and down.

“Right. Chanyeol, that was NOT cool, don’t EVER do something like that ever again! Now, I’m taking an early lunch, I need to talk to Jongin and repair whatever damage you have done.” Kyungsoo says with a huff, his hair slowly fading to a neutral brown as his animosity towards Jongin is no more.

He heads for the staff room, leaving a bruised Chanyeol and a grinning Baekhyun to get some work done.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

“Hey, Jongin?” Kyungsoo approaches the brunet cautiously and tries to hide the snarl that threatens to climb up his throat at the sight of those three girls who have been pawing at Jongin for a week now. The brunet looks up from his lunch unable to avoid the older male now that he had sought him out in a very public manner. Kyungsoo notices how Jongin’s body language is smaller and withdrawn from where he is squished between the three girls. “Can I have a word please? Alone.” Kyungsoo says with as little acrimony as possible as he sees the girls’ eyes rolling in their heads at his request.

“Kyungsoo, Jongin is busy eating lunch with us. You shouldn’t be rude.” Jessica pipes up from his left.

“And maybe I should give James a call, huh?” Kyungsoo throws back and prunes inside as he sees her face falter.

“How do you - ?” She begins.

“That’s neither here nor there, is it?” Kyungsoo smirks and he watches her skulk away to make a hurried phone call.

“Kyungsoo, dear. Why don’t you just speak with Jongin after we have eaten our lunch?” Tiffany chips in as she watches Jessica leave with glee.

“Soo…sure. Let me just grab my lunch. Store room?” Jongin cuts in as he stands, the two girls to his side looking upset as their hair drains into a moody black.

Kyungsoo waits by the store room door, leaning casually against it whilst Jongin extracts himself from the pawing hands.

“So, what’s up?” The younger male asks casually once the door is closed behind them.

“What’s up? You ignore me for an entire week and then offer me a ‘what’s up?’” Kyungsoo’s face is stoic, his hair neutral because in all honesty he isn’t that mad at Jongin, this is all Chanyeol’s fault.

“Uhmm…” Is all the younger can offer and he habitually scratches the back of his neck – a sign that Kyungsoo has come to read as nervousness.

“Listen Jongin. Chanyeol told me what he said to you, and I can see how that could be quite awkward for you.”

“Soo, I…” Jongin tries to chip in.

“No Jongin, just listen a moment. I get it, and I don’t want you to feel awkward around me just because Chanyeol said something stupid. What I DO have a problem with though, is if your issue is with people thinking you are gay. I never told you because it wasn’t important but I’m gay and if you have a problem with that, or people looking at you differently for it then I think we can’t be friends.” Kyungsoo finishes, his wide eyes boring into the younger male, waiting for a response.

“Wow. Soo, I didn’t know. I was avoiding you and I’m sorry but I wasn’t bothered about people thinking I was gay or anything. I was just feeling embarrassed and awkward because we’re not in a relationship and what Chanyeol said made me really self-conscious about how I act and I didn’t want you to misunderstand me or anything and…” Jongin huffs, trying to calm his emotions. “… and I’m sorry, I should have spoken to you about it.” He finally finishes.

“That’s okay. So, do you want to split lunch with me? I made soup last night. Unless of course, you would rather go and sit with the ladies – you looked so happy all squished between them.” Kyungsoo’s hair flashes a bright yellow as the younger’s eyes widen in mortification.

“No no! I mean yes, I’d love to split lunch. I can’t go back to sitting in there with them.” Jongin mumbles and hides his eyes behind his floppy hair as he takes the offered seat opposite a highly amused Kyungsoo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

So, Kyungsoo hasn’t exactly been honest with himself and that isn’t more blaringly obvious than right in this very moment.

“Come on Soo, please?” Jongin whines with a puppy-like pout, his hand landing on the elder’s thigh and running down to pat his knee.

“No, Jongin. I have loads of work to do.” Kyungsoo mutters, willing away the pink from his hair and pushing Jongin’s wheelie office chair out of his cubicle.

“Just one drink?” The younger pesters, propelling himself back into the elder’s personal space. “How about if I help you with these documents? Together we will get them finished in about 20 minutes. Then we can grab a quick drink.” Jongin whinges.

“Why are you so adamant on getting a drink tonight?” Kyungsoo eyes him curiously as Jongin leans in closer, their proximity almost suffocating.

“I just want to spend time with you outside this stuffy office” And he says it so passively that Kyungsoo reprimands himself for reading too far into the statement and closeness.

“Alright, fine. Just one drink though – and I get to choose the place.” Kyungsoo mutters and suddenly, Jongin’s face is breaking into a charming smile, his hand returning to his thigh as he celebrates with a squeeze before picking up a folder from the top of the pile. Pink tips flash a little higher this time and it isn’t until the older male catches a glimpse of it in the monitor that he wills it away again. Jongin is none the wiser as he uses the highlighter on the desk to pick out the key information for Kyungsoo to input into the system.

Yes, Kyungsoo hasn’t been completely honest with himself because after six months of knowing the younger male, he has never been surer that he has a more-than-friendship admiration for the man whose hair doesn’t change colour. And yet, when Baekhyun inevitably asks him once again tomorrow, he will deny it.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

They actually finish the entire stack of folders in a record 13 minutes and Kyungsoo is pleasantly surprised by Jongin’s work productivity. The younger male is usually too busy goofing around with Chanyeol to get things done in a timely fashion – it seems a drink is all the motivation Jongin needs to finally buckle down.

Now they sit, in a classy wine bar where the walls are a shiny black, the tables a slate grey and a live band plays a set of smooth jazz.

“So, this is Do Kyungsoo’s choice of bar, huh?” Jongin speaks in a level voice, no need to speak loudly since the atmosphere within is calm and quiet.

“Yeah, I really like it here. You got a problem with that, Kim Jongin?” The older retorts, throwing in the full name just as retaliation.

“Nope” Is all he says but the amused wobble in his lips has him snorting lightly as his façade finally breaks.

“Yah! I bought you a drink, the least you can do is not make fun of my choice in venue.” Kyungsoo pouts and it’s Jongin’s first time seeing such an expression on the usually mature face. He revels in the way heart shaped lips push forward and up, how his head bows to face the stone table and how his eyes peer up at him from behind a dishevelled fringe. The crisp whiteness of his shirt illuminates softly under the undemanding lighting and for a moment, the older male looks a boyish kind of handsome.

“What?” Kyungsoo asks with a forest green growing to cover his brown hair.

“Nothing” Jongin notes, sitting up straight and breaking his intense gaze away from those broad shoulders and strong biceps.

“You can’t say ‘nothing’ that’s hardly fair is it?” Kyungsoo mumbles, his hair growing brighter still as his curiosity peaks.

“What do you mean?” Jongin feigns ignorance as he turns his head to the side; a strong jawline and perfect profile presents itself as his eyes rest on the other people in the bar for just a moment.

“You know exactly what I mean. I have no clue what is going through your head. Your hair gives nothing away. You need to tell me what you’re thinking.” Kyungsoo murmurs as he twirls the glass of wine aimlessly by the base.

“Maybe there are some things that I just don’t want people to know.” Jongin shoots back, head tilting in a challenging manner because it’s not his fault and why should he divulge everything on his mind just to sate others’ curiosities.

“Well, I don’t have that luxury. The least you could do is let me in.” Kyungsoo retorts, he understands Jongin but he also feels vulnerable around him because he has no way of not showing his emotions to the rest of the world – or to Jongin.

“Oh really? Okay then. I’ll tell you what I was just thinking, if you tell me why your hair flares pink for brief moments before fading away just as fast.” It’s a challenge and it hangs in the air between them as Kyungsoo’s hair dulls to a contemplative coral.

“Okay. It flashes pink whenever I become flustered and it disappears because I will it away” Kyungsoo whispers, hoping nobody nearby hears their conversation.

“You can do that? You can will it away. Wow, I’ve heard of people being able to do that but it’s so rare to actually meet someone who can do it.” Jongin speaks with awe.

“It was a defence mechanism that kicked in when I was a kid but I don’t want to talk about it. Now spill, what were you thinking?” The older male deflects the attention.

“I wasn’t really thinking anything. I was admiring.” Jongin smiles sweetly.

“Admiring what?” The elder probes.

“Ah ah. You asked your question, now it’s my turn.” The younger smirks as he sets the rules of the game they now seem to be playing.

“Fine, shoot.” He tries to seem unaffected but really he is just anxious to know the answer to his earlier question.

Jongin leans in close across the small round table before he asks “Why do I make you flustered?” The sound is deep and striking as it cuts through the very little space left between them.

“You’re not playing fair.” Kyungsoo murmurs, his plush lips dropping the syllables as a weight of lead drops in his stomach.

“Question for question, tit for tat. There isn’t anything fairer than that, besides – you started it. Curiosity killed the cat, Soo.” Jongin doesn’t move back and each word between them causes the heat to rise. He drops his gaze to think of a suitable answer and notices Jongin tracing the rim of his beer bottle with his index finger as he remains still in every other manner – waiting for Kyungsoo’s answer with almost bated breath.

“You make me flustered when you complement me or invade my personal space.” He begrudgingly answers, his hair betraying him and flashing pink tips once more. “What were you admiring?”

Now it’s Kyungsoo’s turn to hold his breath as Jongin’s fingers smooth the tips of his hair that were a momentary pink, before he smiles light and genuine.

“I was admiring you. I was admiring how handsome and sophisticated you look, sitting there in your white shirt, beneath the gentle lighting.” Jongin pulls back his fingers and drops them, not to the neck of his bottle but this time to rest on Kyungsoo’s own around the base of his wine glass. “Soo…” He never speaks what he wants to say, but the older male realises that he doesn’t have to.

He realises in that moment that Jongin’s hair might not change colour but he knows from the scratch of his neck when the other is nervous or awkward. He knows from the smile on his lips when he is happy, from the smirk when he is playful. Right in this moment, he knows Jongin is confessing every emotion through the look in his gold flecked irises – he knows from the shallow breaths that the other is waiting for confirmation, waiting for Kyungsoo to make the final move in their long-played-out game.

The older man slides his hands from beneath the others and there is a moment where Kyungsoo sees the glinting gold flecks die down to a subtle but still breath taking copper as all of Jongin’s hopes are dashed. He can’t help himself then, as he brings his hand up to rest on a bronze neck, tugging lightly and connecting their mouths in one long awaited, galvanising kiss. As they break apart, Jongin’s plush lips stretch into an intimate smile as his shining orbs take in the mass of pink hair encompassing Kyungsoo’s head.

“Pink – cute” Jongin chuckles.

“I’m not cute! I’m sophisticated and handsome, remember.” The elder defends.

“And cute!” Needless to say, Jongin receives a whack to the head which is soon diffused by an indulgent kiss. “Oh, and promise me one thing?” Jongin asks as he pulls back to look into large doe eyes.

“Go on?” The elder prompts.

“Don’t ever will away your pink hair around me again, okay?” Jongin slips his hands around Kyungsoo’s own as he looks seriously into his eyes.

“Okay.” He promises.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to take this moment to thank everyone for the comments and subscriptions so far! Like WOW, it really means a lot. Once again I want to dedicate this to my dearest Inarichi for her ongoing and constant support. I want to thank my dickology crew for their awesomeness and support and also to Kaisoo Nation for always showering me with love. I really love you guys so very much and I hope you know that!
> 
> Anyway, sappiness aside; the third and final chapter will be up mid next-week and I also have an EPILOGUE in the process which further explains a few things. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this, please leave me your love in the form of comments,subs,upvotes...tea...chocoloate...any of the good stuff haha.
> 
> Thanks for reading and stay tuned!
> 
> Xx L xX


	3. Chapter 3 - The Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two of them walk hand in hand, a pink haired man and his hazel brown companion...

****

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The only downside to their new found relationship, was dealing with the annoyances of Chanyeol and Baekhyun that Monday when Jongin brazenly entered the office and gave him a kiss on the forehead – delighting in the pink tresses that followed such an affectionate action. Kyungsoo had later returned from his lunch with Jongin to find heart shaped sticky notes all over every inch of his desk, resulting in more evil glares from the females in the office. Baekhyun’s hair was fuchsia all afternoon as his mischievous antics continued. The next thing was the sound of ‘I will always love you’ blaring from Baekhyun’s cubicle beside his own. Finally, at the end of the day Chanyeol found it hilarious to leave a love poem on Jongin’s desk, signing it with Kyungsoo’s name. The only saving grace was the fuchsia haired couple having to stay behind after hours to finish the work they didn’t complete whilst pulling pranks.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

“Can you believe them?” Jongin grumbles as he stuffs the poem inside his bag.

“Actually I can. I’ve known them a lot longer than you have. Just forget it, we will get our revenge when they least expect it. Also, why won’t you let me read that poem?” Kyungsoo asks, trying to see into Jongin’s black leather satchel.

“Because…it’s not… appropriate for your eyes.” Jongin replies with a blush painting his cheeks.

“Come on! I want to read it!” Kyungsoo nudges Jongin’s shoulder.

“No, it doesn’t matter. It’s stupid, come on.” He responds as his finger presses the button to the lift and they stand awkwardly outside the doors to 11B whilst it arrives.

“Pleaseee Jongin” The older male whines.

“No, Soo. Forget it already.” The younger male frowns and when the lift finally arrives, steps forwards.

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo pipes up once they are alone in the metal box.

“I said no!” He sternly replies but takes it all back once he sees Kyungsoo’s face falter and his hair turn grey. “Sorry, I’m sorry. What is it?” He is quick to amend.

“I was just going to ask – if you want to that is – would you like to come over to my place for a bit since I live closer to work?” He suggests with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders but the smile he is holding back is betrayed when his hair begins to fade again.

“Oh, sorry Soo. Yeah, I would really like that.” Jongin smiles and as they exit the building, he takes Kyungsoo’s hand in his own. The two of them walk hand in hand, a pink haired man and his hazel brown companion, both smiling as they head for Kyungsoo’s home.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

“Wow, this is! Wow. How do you even afford this place?” Jongin asks in awe as he takes in the modern décor (resembling the atmosphere of the jazz bar) and high ceilings.

“Well, my parents are quite well off so they pay the rent for me and I just pay the bills and food.” He smiles lightly as he takes out two crystal glasses from the cupboard, pouring one full of wine and the other sparkling water. “You sure you don’t want a beer or something?” Kyungsoo asks again but Jongin just brushes him off politely with a gentle smile and the wave of a hand.

“So…” Kyungsoo begins as he returns from the kitchen and takes a seat on the black fabric sofa beside Jongin.

“So…” The younger smiles with a dimple in his left cheek which the elder can’t help but to prod with his middle finger.

“Are you going to show me that poem now?” He wiggles his eyebrows comically and when the younger shakes his head, he turns on the pout.

“C’mon Soo, don’t pout at me like that. You know I can’t resist that pout.” Jongin’s requests are futile though because not half a minute later, he is begrudgingly holding out the folded piece of paper with a deep blush.

Kyungsoo reigns victorious as he clears his throat, ready to read it out loud in a grandeur manner. That is, until his eyes skim the first few lines and his voice falters into silence.

 

_Roses are red,_

_My balls are blue,_

_From holding back,_

_This dick from you._

 

_Tie me and bind me,_

_Oh Jongin – please,_

_Tease me and please me,_

_Give my cock a squeeze._

 

_You feel so right,_

_You feel so good,_

_So please help me out,_

_With this throbbing wood._

 

  * _Love Soo  -_



“Oh my god!” Kyungsoo blushes with mortification, throwing the poem onto the floor as if it might bite him at any moment.

“I know. I told you!” Jongin is as equally mortified and the awkward atmosphere that settles between them is stifling.

“I thought it would be something sappy and gross… but that was a whole other level of gross.” Kyungsoo remarks, still eying the folded paper warily.

“Soo?” Jongin catches his attention, golden flecks flashing in affection. He takes the wine glass from the elder’s hand and places it safely on the coffee table beside his own, before bringing their lips together for a slow and deep kiss. This is the first time they are truly alone and consequently, their hands grow bolder and begin to roam.

Jongin tastes like summer – light and fresh but with a heat that just won’t quit. Soft, tanned hands grasp at his shirt, creating creases that on any other occasion would bother him but with the pressure of Jongin’s lips and the agile tongue seeking out his own, his head is spinning and he is drowning in an ocean of emotions that threaten to drown him before they have even begun.

Breaking free of the water, coming up to breathe, his eyes open again and land on a sharp jawline. His lips move of their own accord, slotting the harsh edge between plump pillows as he peppers kisses across and down – ending on a delicate, caramel neck that pulses beneath the glide of lips and the laving of his wet tongue.

“Jongin” Is murmured into the lightly perspiring skin once he reaches the juncture of neck and shoulder beneath the starched white collar, three buttons already deftly undone by nimble fingers. “Do you want… I mean, how far do you want this to go?” The older man asks as he pries himself away from the addictive flesh to look into Jongin’s eyes.

The younger looks fascinated as he runs his fingers through platinum blond locks. “I don’t know. I really want you Soo, but if you don’t want to go that far then we can wait.” He states simply, still breathing heavily between them.

“I want you too, but not here.” Kyungsoo thinks his hair speaks for itself in this instance and Jongin must know that, however the fact he is still waiting for verbal confirmation makes his heart swoon just a little.

He pulls the younger off the sofa, tugging him lightly up the stairs and onto the platform where Kyungsoo’s bedroom is set up. It is an open bedroom that overlooks the living room, open plan and modern just like the rest of the house. Jongin barely has time to admire the platform though before he finds himself being stripped of his shirt and pushed onto the luxurious mattress.

He raises his arms to Kyungsoo’s shirt, undoing a few buttons before tugging it up and over his head impatiently. As his shoulder blades move against the bed, he can feel the 100% Egyptian cotton sheets sliding smoothly with his skin.

“Fuck, Soo. You’re gorgeous.” Jongin breathes out as Kyungsoo straddles his hips and his lean, tanned fingers map out the defined muscles of the elder’s ivory torso. The lighting is the same low and soft glow, as the bedroom platform still sits beneath the same lights of the living room. Even though the lighting is dim, Jongin admires how Kyungsoo still manages to illuminate the room with his mere presence.

Their trousers are the next to go, followed by boxers being shed somewhere on the floor beside the bed. Jongin’s slender hands grip mercilessly at Kyungsoo’s fleshy thighs before sliding up and over his porcelain globes. The blond haired male mewls as Jongin tugs him down by his pert ass cheeks, making their members rub together in a delightful friction.

“Jonginnn…” Kyungsoo growls between them as they build up a rhythm until they are both at full hardness. It takes every fibre of his being to pull back and away from the golden Adonis beneath him. “…how do you want to do this? Do you prefer top or bottom?” He asks, and he really doesn’t mind which option the other chooses because seeing Jongin’s face writhing in ecstasy beneath him or feeling the younger’s thick, throbbing cock inside of him is a win-win situation.

“I wanna feel you inside me Soo. Is that okay?” Jongin asks, his eyes blown with lust and looking up at him with pure sin.

“That’s more than okay. Let me grab the lube.” Kyungsoo offers before pecking the younger’s lips and hurrying over to the wardrobe. He returns his weight back over the other just before Jongin can miss his presence too much and he kisses the younger man deep and aggressive as he coats two fingers in the slightly cold substance. His plush lips travel down Jongin’s caramel skin, mouthing at the prominent Adam’s apple before dipping a tongue into deep clavicles. Lips glide and slide - slick with saliva - to suck a mark beneath his belly button and down to nibble on sharp hip bones. His finger breaches the tight hole of Jongin’s anus just as his lips reach their goal around the girth of the tanned male’s member. He adds a second finger as he takes him back to the hilt, gagging lightly before pulling back and allowing the excess saliva a drip down onto his balls. He takes the balls in his free hand, massaging them gently and bringing his mouth back to suck heavily on the pulsating cock as the third finger presses in.

“P-please Soo… no more teasing.” Jongin begs as the older male concedes, slicking up his dick with as much lube as needed before he presses in, deeper and deeper until there is nowhere to go. He allows the younger just a few moments to gather himself before he pulls back and slams back in as hard as he can. The vision of Jongin’s body lurching with the force of his thrust and the strangled moan that echoes down into the living room has Kyungsoo snapping his hips to a deadly rhythm. They dance the tango back and forth, Jongin shifting his hips around to find the perfect spot before Kyungsoo finally hits it. The blunt head of his member tapping the small bundle of nerves on almost every thrust. Jongin’s hands find purchase on those strong shoulders, and his finger nails dig red welts into thick biceps as he comes undone. It isn’t long before they are both dancing on the edge of ecstasy, ready to slip and tumble at any moment. Kyungsoo drives faster and deeper, the sweat beading on his temples and both of them panting and moaning with the pleasurable sensations until eventually, Kyungsoo releases inside of the younger man. He slows his pace, thrusting spasmodically until his high passes. He momentarily feels the contraction of Jongin’s walls milking the last drops out of him, his energy seeping out alongside Jongin’s come all over the black cotton sheets – dew drops of release cling to the expensive fabric until Kyungsoo collapses into the mess, smearing it in an artistry pattern as he catches his breath and tries to cool himself down.

Kyungsoo groans at the sticky feeling on his back but rolls over to sling an arm across Jongin’s torso.

“Well, that was pretty amazing.” The older clarifies as he presses a gentle kiss into the side of Jongin’s sweaty neck.

“Hmmm, I’ve had better.” Jongin smirks but is too lazy to be overly playful.

“Yah! Take that back or I’ll throw you out of here stark naked.” Kyungsoo replies with a half-hearted swat at the toned caramel chest beneath him.

A deep chuckle is the only response before they both find some energy to cuddle properly and kiss languidly.

“Hmmm, okay. I take it back. You’re an animal in bed.” Jongin laughs again and Kyungsoo can’t help but roll over in embarrassment, his hair no longer blonde or his tired pale blue now it flares a pale green as he tries to bury himself in the pillow and disappear. “Like a cute little penguin” Jongin whispers close to his ear and earns a fist tightening in his hair as a response.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It’s a Saturday morning, five months into their relationship when Kyungsoo finally notices.

“Nini…your hair has something in it” He notes with sleep clinging to his voice and eyes but it’s there and it’s unmistakeable.

“Mhhmpfh, s’probly jus your come Soo.” Jongin mumbles unintelligibly – he never has been a morning person.

“No, not that. I mean, it’s a different colour.” Kyungsoo muses as he runs his fingers through the strands.

“My hair doesn’t change colour, don’t be stupid.” Jongin answers but he is slowly starting to wake up.

“I know it sounds ridiculous and I thought I noticed it the other day, and again last night. Now I am sure of it.” He wonders, his own hair flashing a confused burgundy.

In haste, Jongin is standing and moving over to the mirror, he pulls his brown hair aside and sure enough, deep down at the roots there is another colour starting to grow through ‘impossible’ he murmurs and goes right away to take a shower.

“Pink – cute!” Kyungsoo shouts after him with a chuckle, before the bathroom door slams closed.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

“That’s so weird” Chanyeol notes on Tuesday, there is no mistake about it now. Jongin’s entire head of hair seems to have changed colour.

“Gee thanks for your wisdom” Jongin shoots back, he is seriously panicking now because he has never had his hair change before.

“What’s weirder is that it’s a bubble gum pink. Not a bright pink like Soo when he’s all flustered but a pale, bubble gum pink. I’ve never seen that colour on anyone before – ever.” Baekhyun unhelpfully adds. “Wait a minute, this isn’t part of the payback is it? Cause you already got us back for that when you covered everything in glitter – that I’m STILL finding bits of thank you very much – and sang that god awful pornographic song and set it as our alarm tones.”

“No, dammit Baek! I’m being serious, I don’t know what is wrong.” Jongin frowns as he inspects his hair again just in case it had suddenly vanished or changed.

“Calm down Nini. Tell you what, we will book an appointment at the doctors for after work today okay?” Kyungsoo speaks lowly and rubs his boyfriend’s back soothingly.

“Yeah, yeah okay. Let’s just make it through today.” Jongin offers a weak smile but the proceeding gossips and looks he gets from co-workers is enough to have him stressed out come the end of the day.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“Well Mr Kim, this is a very rare case indeed!” The doctor claps her hands excitedly but Jongin can’t bring himself to be happy about the fact that once again, he is an exceptionally rare case.

“What is it now?” He deadpans and his boyfriend shoots him a look as if to say ‘don’t be mean to the doctor when she is helping us’.

“Well, it seems that you have Empathmanent genes within you and this is why we thought your hair didn’t change colour all this time.” She explains with a smile as she looks between the two men with almost hearts in her eyes.

“I still don’t get it” Kyungsoo pipes in, the look she is giving him is becoming really creepy.

“Oh, my apologies. Empathmanims are a special type of people that often go their whole lives without their hair changing colour because, you see… their hair will only change once they find their soulmate. Another person placed on this earth as the one they are destined to be with forever.” She grins happily and claps her hands again, no doubt ticking Jongin off even more.

“Oh god. This sounds like some fairytale shit. I’m sorry doctor, but do you really expect me to believe this?” Jongin asks with not a hint of happiness in his tone.

“It’s true. Most recorded cases of this however, do not state the colour change as it is a 0.002% chance of finding such a soulmate. If you still don’t believe me, then believe yourself. Before this change occurred, had you announced or come to the realisation that you love Mr Do over here?” She gestures to a wide eyed Kyungsoo and Jongin simply blushes a deep red as he looks away.

“Well, that is that then Mr Kim. If you need any further advice or questions please feel free to contact me or my colleagues at any time.” She bows politely before leading them to the door.

It isn’t until they are sitting in Kyungsoo’s sleek, black BMW that the older man finally breaks the silence.

“So, uhmm… is what she said in there true?” He asks sheepishly as he taps his fingers anxiously on the steering wheel.

“This isn’t exactly the way I wanted to tell you I loved you. This is all wrong.” Jongin replies, as he fidgets with his hands in his lap.

“Are you kidding me? Your genetics told me I am your soul mate, how is that ‘all wrong’?” Kyungsoo says with a smile as he finally takes the younger’s hands in his own.

“Because, I wanted it to be perfectly timed and… and… this stupid hair ruined everything.” His boyfriend pouts, face frowning.

“Well, I couldn’t think of a more perfect way. I’m beyond touched Nini, I can’t believe I found my soulmate.” Kyungsoo smiles, tears threatening to fall from the sheer emotions running through his heart.

“Actually _I_ found _my_ soulmate. Technically.” He chuckles but the genuine smile and the emotions in his eyes are enough to tell Kyungsoo he is just joking.

“It works both ways.” The older male shrugs. “I love you too, by the way. More than you will ever know.” And Jongin’s eyes widen and well up with tears as he sees Kyungsoo’s bright pink hair fade to a bubble gum pink for a few seconds before turning back.

“Trust me, I know.” Jongin offers cryptically before crashing their lips together.

Kyungsoo thinks about how lucky he is that he fell in love with the man whose hair didn’t change colour – didn’t, until now.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…here we are…at the end of the fic. Wow. This was the intended end from the start but I didn’t anticipate it to come out so cheesy and fluffy (like seriously, I could throw up right now…this almost gave me diabetes just writing it).
> 
> Now this is the ‘official’ end but there WILL BE an Epilogue which is currently being written and I will endeavour to get it completed and uploaded ASAP but don’t expect it to be TOO soon.
> 
> Anyway, I just want to thank everybody for their ongoing support with this fic. For such wonderful comments and all of the subs and upvotes you guys gave me! I’m really touched so thank you x a million! Please stay in touch and also check out my other Kaisoo stuff if you get a chance! :)
> 
> Once again, I dedicate this fic to my dearest Inari. My heart, my world, my rock… love you sweetie for always being there for me!
> 
> That’s it for now, hopefully I’ll see you all for the EPILOGUE! *squeals*  
> BYEEE! 
> 
> Xx L xX


	4. EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited Epilogue.

****

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kyungsoo enters the small apartment with a sluggish lurch to his shoulders and a tired expression.

“Soo?” He hears a familiar baritone voice call through the hallway.

“Yeah” is his half-hearted reply. He can’t bring himself to be any more enthused when his body is so exhausted.

“Rough day?” Jongin peeks his cute caramel face and bubble gum pink hair around the door frame with a sympathetic smile.

“You could say that. Even Baekhyun is stressed.” The older answers as he runs his fingers through his pale blue hair. “You’re lucky you got out of there when you did” Kyungsoo mumbles but sighs in content a second later when he feels Jongin’s strong arms weaving around his waist and a gentle kiss being pressed to the side of his neck. The gentle pressure of soft lips on his sensitive skin soothes him like nothing else can and he turns in his boyfriend’s arms to look him in the eyes. Their lips meet in an unhurried kiss at first but the older man feels himself increasing the intensity, deepening and hastening the kiss until his hair begins to tint with platinum blond. When he pulls back, he notices the intensified copper flecks staring back at him and the older smirks.

“You’re really that turned on already?” Kyungsoo teases as his hands slip beneath Jongin’s starched white shirt.

“They’re doing it again?” Jongin asks, his lips still only a breath away from the others.

“Yep. They’re the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.” The elder speaks in wonder, his hair changing for a brief flash to a bubble-gum pink before his blond takes over again.

“And your hair is flashing again” Jongin smiles, his heart warming because he knows what that means. It means his boyfriend of almost one year still loves him unconditionally.

“Of course it is, I love you to the moon and back Kim Jongin” Kyungsoo chuckles as his deft fingertips trail slowly down, delighting in the increased glow of copper which follows.

“Now, you’re just doing that on purpose.” Jongin laughs, nuzzling his nose slightly against Kyungsoo’s when the other looks at him with a predatory gaze.

“I can’t help it that your eyes are flecked with a beautiful copper whenever you’re turned on.” The blond bites his lip in a teasing manner, willing the intense glow to stay.

“And also when I’m telling you I love you. They change then too.” Jongin’s eyebrows raise as a knowing smirk lines his plush lips.

“Yeah, but this way is far more fun, don’t you think?” Kyungsoo grins as his hand sinks beneath his boyfriend’s smart, black trousers to press intensely against a growing erection.

“I love you Do Kyungsoo, but if you keep teasing me like this, I might just change my mind” the younger jokes and a moan breaks his last syllable as the blond increases his grip, moving languidly against his member.

“Then let’s go to the bedroom” Kyungsoo smirks as he pulls Jongin by the waist towards their destination.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_‘Jongin’s rare, but dominant gene is most likely what is causing his emotions to manifest themselves in his eye colour’_ The doctor had once explained to them as Jongin arrived for his bi-monthly review. The hospital had asked if they could run tests and monitor Jongin for any future cases that may arise and the younger had been willing to help. If it meant that he could stop others from thinking there is something really wrong with them – like he continually did as a child – then he would gladly participate. _‘It seems that as with all of us, our emotions change our physical state in terms of hair colour, but for Jongin, he still has that gene inside of him however it lies more dormant due to the Empathmanent gene being principal, therefore his emotional to physical change manifests itself within his eyes instead.’_ The things that were continually discovered about Jongin continued to amaze them both but it also reassured them that everything was okay. That Jongin was healthy and that was all that mattered.

These Bi-monthly visits had also led to Jongin taking up a new job within the hospital’s legal wing. His job involved finding employment for other people like himself across the country, he also created a union against workplace discrimination based on genetic defaults and illnesses. It felt really good to be giving back and helping people like himself or others who suffered from rare genetic modifications. The only problem now, was that Kyungsoo was still stuck at his office job and Jongin wanted to help him do something he loved. Kyungsoo however, wasn’t the most forthcoming with his feelings and as the months ticked by, Jongin could clearly see the daily battle that was the stress of his job.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

“Jongin! How many times have I asked you to STOP leaving your clothes all over the bathroom floor?!” Kyungsoo booms, hair a distinct midnight blue, as he walks into their bedroom on an early Saturday morning in June.

A bleary eyed boyfriend pokes his pink hair from the thin white covers, his eyes and cheeks puffy from sleep and a yawn gracing his mouth in an ugly but still somewhat adorable kind of way.

“Sorry Soo. I forgot.” The younger mumbles as he flops back down on the pillow, the force blowing his bangs from his face.

“You forgot. You forgot? Really? That’s going to be your excuse?” The older crosses his arms, face red from anger.

“It’s not an excuse, it’s just the truth. I’ll tidy them up when I shower later.” Jongin grumbles into the pillow, waving a dismissive hand at his furious boyfriend – he just wants to go back to sleep.

“Okay, you can move them later, but when you do. I won’t be here.” Kyungsoo replies with a finality to his voice before he slams the bedroom door.

Jongin has never scrambled to his feet as fast in his life (okay, except that one time they were almost caught by their boss in the aftermath of doing ‘it’ in the stationary cupboard, – up against the glass window and everything – that was fun) as he grabs a pair of boxers from the bedroom floor and chases after his boyfriend who already has his keys in hand.

“Soo! Wait! Stop, please!” Jongin calls out hoarsely and lets out a breath he was holding when Kyungsoo does stop and turn around. “Talk to me. Please. I’m sorry about the clothes, I’ll go and move them now, but please – talk to me.” Jongin pleads, his eyes wide and fearful; a frown marring his forehead.

Kyungsoo freezes and stares for a couple of seconds before he shifts his weight to his right leg and his eyes glance up at the ceiling as if he is thinking of what to say.

“Come sit down Soo, please?” The younger asks as he takes Kyungsoo’s hand in his own and leads him to the sofa. Pliantly, the elder allows his feet to follow. “What’s really going on? Why are you so upset lately? Is it work?” Jongin enquires as he rubs a soothing hand over the elder’s shoulder blades.

“I’m fine Jongin. Sorry, I just got a little carried away.” The older male replies, his hair fading from midnight blue to black.

“For someone who wears their emotions on their head. You don’t let me in very much you know.” Jongin sighs, concern etched into his voice, his delicate hands moving to clasp around his boyfriend’s.

“Yes I do. You know how I am feeling 24/7. How is that _not_ letting you in?” Kyungsoo is defensive, still moody and a little irritated.

“I might know how you’re feeling but I never know why. If I don’t know why, how can I fix it?” The younger explains, his thumbs now rubbing circles into his boyfriend’s knuckles.

“You don’t let me in either. Do you know how hard it is, trying to guess how you feel, not knowing anything at all?” Kyungsoo fires back but his tone is a little less clipped than before.

“I tell you all the time Soo. I tell you when I am mad. I tell you when I am happy. I let you know as much as I can and I always tell you why. Please, will you just tell me what’s wrong? Is it me? I know I’ve been working a lot lately but this is a really big case for us at the moment. I promise I will try and spend more time with you when it is over though. I’ve noticed you have been unhappy for the last couple of weeks. All I see on you these days is grey, midnight blue or black. I want to see you smile again.” Jongin shifts to place a hand on the elder’s neck, his thumb rubbing gently across the bottom of his ear.

“It’s not you Nini. It really isn’t.” Jongin’s eyes light up at the nickname and Kyungsoo almost smiles at his relief “It’s work. I’m not happy there and I don’t really know what else I want to do with my life.” The older admits, his eyes cast downward and frown in place.

“Then quit” Jongin says it so easily, like it is the most natural thing in the world.

“Don’t be silly Jongin, I can’t just quit because I don’t like it.” Kyungsoo retorts, he can’t believe how naive his boyfriend can be sometimes.

“I’m serious. If you don’t like your job, then quit.” He states again, this time using his index finger and thumb to raise the elder’s chin so that their eyes can meet.

“And do what exactly? I have no idea what I want to do.” The now neutral haired man asks.

“Do what makes you happy. Quit first. Find a hobby, take some time off. Then we can look at your possible careers together and try something new. If you don’t like that, we will keep trying until we find something that suits you. I don’t want you to worry about money, we will have enough with my salary for a while. I want the only thing you worry about, to be yourself.” The younger muses as he gladly watches Kyungsoo’s hair take on a contemplative coral. It is clear that the elder is seriously considering it.

“Really? That would be okay? What about the – future…plans?” The elder stutters at the end because he knows Jongin has marriage in mind for them later and he knows that weddings are expensive especially given what a hopeless romantic his boyfriend has become as of late.

“My future is you and your happiness. Walk in there on Monday, give your one month’s notice and quit. Don’t see it as failing or giving up or even as losing, see it as a chance at something new and amazing.” Jongin whispers, breath close to Kyungsoo’s cheek and his hands squeezing tightly where they are clasped in a motion of support and encouragement.

“O-okay” The elder breathes out and Jongin’s mouth splits into a wide grin.

“Good” His boyfriend responds, dropping his lips to the elder’s cheek to leave a light peck. Kyungsoo turns his head to allow their lips to meet and then Jongin is pushing forward, trying to lay the other beneath him as his hands start to wander and his tongue starts to roam.

“Nini?” Kyungsoo pants out as he feels the soft pads of Jongin’s fingers brush over his sensitive nipples beneath his sleeping shirt.

“Yeah?” A hot stripe of saliva is trailed along his sensitive neck and Jongin’s topless frame is somewhat distracting and addicting.

“You still need to move those clothes” The elder pants out, fisting his hands in pink tresses. Jongin replies with an unintelligible mumble before Kyungsoo feels familiar fingers dragging down his boxers and exposing his still soft member to the cool June air. Jongin ends up working him to full hardness with his skilful hands, before taking him in his mouth and draining him of his ecstasy. Once Kyungsoo’s heart returns to his normal rhythm and Jongin looks down at him with cum stained lips and a devilish smirk, he leans up to whisper in the other’s ear. “I’m not kidding you lazy ass. Go move them, now!” and the pout that replaces such a seductive smirk should be against the law. A half hard Jongin stands from the sofa to go and reluctantly clean up the bathroom.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Three years later_

Do Kyungsoo has found his calling. He has a dream to open his own restaurant or small chain of cafés one day, however he is currently climbing his way up the gastronomical ladder. He is head chef at an upscale restaurant in the city and is loving every minute of it. He thrives under the pressure of the service, he enjoys the food prep but most of all, he loves creating new dishes for the menu and to Jongin’s delight – he gets to be the guinea pig for all of the new dishes and desserts.

“Okay, try this one.” Kyungsoo finishes topping the dish with a colourful garnish, wipes the edge of the plate clean with a towel and snaps a quick photo of it before passing it to the impatient male.

“Finally!” Jongin smiles with glee as he picks up his chopsticks eagerly. He eats with a smile firmly in place and is done in no time.

“Well?” Kyungsoo asks anxiously.

“Just one criticism” Jongin speaks, raising a finger in a fake aristocratic way.

“What?” The elders face is worried.

“There wasn’t enough of it. I mean it was amazingly delicious but you gave me a babie’s portion, that’s just not fair. Such a tease!” Jongin whines.

“It’s supposed to be that small you ass, it’s called ‘fine dining’ not all you can eat buffet food!” Kyungsoo scoffs.

“Well, I’m not the fine dining type I like an actual normal sized meal thanks very much.” The younger waves his hand around dismissively.

There is a silence as Kyungsoo looks at his boyfriend with an expectant face.

“In all honesty Soo. It’s wonderful! I can’t wait until you can open your own place, it’s going to be something very special.” Jongin is sincere this time.

“You really think so?” The elder beams.

“I know so!” Jongin pecks the other’s lips to seal the deal and then his eyes land on the frying pan on the stove, noticing that there is some more. Before Kyungsoo can even move to stop him, Jongin has his chopsticks in hand and is devouring it straight from the pan.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

“So we’re unveiling the new dish tomorrow evening. The one I asked you to taste last week. Do you want to come?” Kyungsoo asks his boyfriend just before they settle down to sleep for the night. He pulls back the duvet cover and slides beneath, as he watches Jongin strip down to his boxers.

“Really? You’ve never asked me to come to an unveiling before. I mean, I’d love to though. What time?” Jongin is wondering why all of a sudden his boyfriend wants to invite him to the restaurant but is never the less excited.

“7pm. Can you make it or are you working late?” Kyungsoo replies, wringing his hands together under the covers nervously.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Jongin smiles as he also pulls back the covers and slips into his side of the bed.

“Great! I’ll see you there then. I’m working from early morning to prepare so I’ll be gone all day tomorrow.” The elder explains as he places his glasses on the bedside table.

“What’s the dress code for tomorrow?” Jongin asks as he mentally pictures his wardrobe inside his head.

“Formal wear. It’s a pretty big event. Classy and whatnot.” Kyungsoo smiles as Jongin makes a frowning face, he hates dressing up.

“Okay, anything for you” Jongin smiles and pecks the other on the lips, their usual goodnight routine. “Goodnight”

“Night Nini” and Kyungsoo flicks off the bedroom light with happy but nervous butterflies in his stomach.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

At 6.55pm Jongin walks through the glass revolving doors, the gold trimmed interior greets his eyes first, gleaming in full lustre and he delights in the smooth piano music playing in the background. He has been to the restaurant a number of times but every time, it has been to pick Kyungsoo up once the place was already dark and empty, so to see it in full swing is something magnificent.

He is ushered to a reserved table close to what he now sees is an actual piano that is raised on a podium, the pianist working away a beautiful tune. Oh, he knows that pianist. He cocks his head to the right and laughs a little when the man meets his eyes with a wink.

“Park Chanyeol, what are you doing here?” Jongin speaks up once the song has finished.

“Soo asked me if I would come and play some live music for the big event. I couldn’t say no.” Chanyeol grins in excitement.

“That’s great. Do they always have live music at the unveilings?” Jongin asks with a cock of his head.

“Uh – yeah, of course. Haven’t you been to one before?” Chanyeol stammers a little but Jongin doesn’t know why.

“Not really no. You know how I always say fine dining and dressing up aren’t my thing. But he asked me this time so, yeah. Here I am.” Jongin fidgets on the spot, suddenly aware of how grand the place is and how everyone around him seems so at ease in the restaurant’s atmosphere.

“Relax man, have a drink and enjoy the evening.” Chanyeol reassures him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Thanks. Oh, how is Baekhyun by the way?” Jongin questions.

“I’m fine Jonginnie, thanks for asking.” A familiar voice pipes up too noisily from behind Jongin, causing the pink haired man to jump out of his skin.

“Jesus! Baek! Did you have to scare me like that?” The younger whimpers.

“It wasn’t my intention but I can’t say it isn’t a welcomed bonus” Baekhyun winks, his hair tinting with a mischievous fuscia.

“What are you doing here anyway?” Jongin asks once he catches his breath.

“I’m singing, while Yeollie plays piano. Soo asked me and I wasn’t going to miss this for anything.” Baekhyun jumps on the spot as if excited to be here.

“What is so special about – ” The younger begins but is cut off by Chanyeol’s loud cough.

“Right, we have our next set to begin. You’d better go back to your table Jongin, I think everything is about to start.” Chanyeol explains with a smile and sends him a shooing gesture that Jongin can’t help but to follow.

Once the tanned male has returned to his seat, the lights dim just a little bit and Chanyeol’s fingers begin a soft melody followed by Baekhyun’s angelic voice. Ironic really, considering how boisterous and demonic the both of them _really_ are.

“Hi Jongin, can I get you something to drink?” Minseok appears beside him with his suit and waiter’s apron.

“Oh hi Minseok, it’s strange seeing you in formal clothes. Uhm, I’ll have an old fashioned please.” Jongin smiles.

“I could say the same to you. I didn’t think you owned anything other than the jeans and t-shirt you always wear to collect Kyungsoo” the young waiter laughs before offering a short bow and walking away.

It is Jongdae who returns with the smoky whisky cocktail and Jongin becomes confused again when said waiter offers him a wink alongside “Enjoy your evening, Jongin”. What is more puzzling is the fluorescent yellow hue of amusement that takes over his hair just before he retreats back to the kitchen.

Soon enough, he is half way through his drink when there is a distinct bell sound from the kitchen which signals Chanyeol to stop playing and the attention of the customers is directed towards the kitchen doors. Kyungsoo walks from the back, clad fully in his chef outfit which is black with gold trims and gold buttons, the shirt fits him so perfectly that Jongin is sure – for the umpteenth time – that Kyungsoo was always meant to be a chef.

“Ladies, gentlemen and special guests…” Kyungsoo looks his way and smiles slightly with that last comment “… I want to thank you for attending our latest unveiling. Tonight is a very special night for me for a few reasons, but one of them is because the dish I am about to present to you today was inspired by somebody very dear to me. So without further ado, tonight’s signature dish will be called ‘Jongin’s pick’ we will be serving very shortly so I hope you all enjoy the wonderful surprise. Complementary dessert of raspberry soufflé will also be served this evening. I hope you enjoy Do Kyungsoo’s latest creation.” Kyungsoo finishes addressing the restaurant floor before offering a bow. As he turns to the kitchen doors, he catches Jongin’s gaping mouth and watery eyes – he knows how much this means to the younger male. He smiles lightly, sending a telepathic ‘I love you’ through the space between them before retreating to the kitchen once more.

Jongin can hear the older male barking orders left right and centre from his quiet place by the piano, it is somewhat secluded from the rest of the customers and he thanks Kyungsoo for the little bit of privacy. He hears retorts of ‘Yes chef Do’ ‘Sorry chef Do’ and his smile broadens, it sounds so right.

Only ten minutes later and the waiters file out of the kitchen to serve the entire restaurant almost on mass. It’s a well planned and executed operation as every customer has a plate of ‘Jongin’s pick’ in front of them in less than two minutes flat. Jongin however, has yet to receive his and just as his confusion peaks, he spots a head of violet hair making its way to his table with two plates of food.

“Sorry you had to sit alone for so long, but thanks for coming.” Kyungsoo smiles as he sits down. He places a large plate of food in front of Jongin and a smaller plate for himself.

“What’s this?” Jongin asks with a smile.

“Jongin’s pick, what else would it be?” The older smirks.

“I meant, why is it so big compared to everyone else’s?” The younger chuckles now.

“Well, consider it the perks of being the head chef’s boyfriend. This place might be fine dining but I know that _you’re_ not.” The chef smiles brightly and they both lean in to share a sweet kiss.

“Okay, let’s eat” Kyungsoo motions and goes to pick up his knife and fork but finds Jongin’s hand on his own. Wide eyes raise to look into worried eyes.

“Why are you nervous? This food is amazing, have faith in yourself.” Jongin whispers as he glances at Kyungsoo’s still violet hair. The elder immediately wills it away and back to a neutral brown.

“You’re right. Sorry. Now eat your dish, it’s not a simple honour to have a dish named after you in such a prestigious restaurant you know.” Kyungsoo smiles, still willing away the violet hair because it’s not the food he is nervous about.

“I know, I love you so much. Thank you.” Jongin’s eyes gleam with copper flecks, bright and astonishing and once again, Kyungsoo thinks it is a sight that can rival the wonders of the world.

They eat their meal happily. Kyungsoo stays by his side, trusting his second in command to deliver the complementary desserts perfectly, after all it is one of their regular desserts so it should be straight forward.

Soon enough Minseok and Jongdae are presenting the raspberry soufflés to the chef and his boyfriend simultaneously. Jongin’s eyes light up at the look of the tasty treat.

“Did you choose this because it’s my favourite?” Jongin asks with a raised brow.

“Now now, I can’t be biased. But yes, yes I did.” Kyungsoo chuckles and he gestures for them both to dig in.

The violet hue is slowly taking over Kyungsoo’s hair now and he can’t will it away because his nerves are just too high. With each dig of Jongin’s spoon, the tension in Kyungsoo’s chest increases.

“Soo, your hair?” Jongin wonders, placing his spoon down and caressing the chef’s cheek gently.

“Don’t worry, it will go away soon, it’s honestly nothing. Now come on, finish your dessert before I eat it instead.” Kyungsoo jokingly reaches his spoon towards the soufflé only to have it tapped away with a clink from Jongin’s spoon.

Only two spoonful’s later and Jongin is frowning down at his dessert. Sitting at the bottom of the soufflé is a tiny piece of parchment paper that seems to have words written on it. He places his spoon down and picks up the paper with his fingers before holding it towards the light to read it.

_Kim Jongin, will you marry me?_

Jongin stills for a moment, his heart pounding in his chest before he looks up to see a violet haired Kyungsoo taking a ring box from inside his chef’s apron. The older male opens it and places it in front of the pink haired man, expectant eyes watching every micro movement.

“Will you?” Kyungsoo breathes out after a few seconds of silence from Jongin.

“Oh my god. Soo. Yes, of course I will!” Jongin breaks from stunned to ecstatic in 0.3 seconds and Kyungsoo’s mouth cracks to a wide grin, his hair flushing bubble gum pink immediately and Jongin stands up, pulling the head chef towards him for a deep kiss.

“Ladies and gentlemen, tonight has been a very special evening indeed and we are pleased to announce the engagement of Chef Do and Kim Jongin, his fiancé. We wish them a lifetime of happiness. Congratulations to the both of you.” Chanyeol’s voice echoes loudly from the microphone and the room erupts into a round of applause alongside a small dramatic sob from Baekhyun.

The two men break from their kiss to blush furiously but they can’t keep the smile from their faces and they both bow respectively towards the patrons for their support. Jongin remembers the rings laying on the table and moves to place Kyungsoo’s on his ring finger, the older then returning the gesture.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Later that evening as the two lay in bed, exhausted but happy, Kyungsoo remembers something else.

“Did you see the inscription yet?” Kyungsoo asks as Jongin wiggles around behind him, they are still connected together, Jongin not wanting to pull out despite being soft already. The younger takes off his ring, careful not to move too much and holds it up to the light only to see the engraved words

_My soulmate_

Jongin’s eyes cast once more with an intense copper, Kyungsoo’s hair still remaining as pink as it has been all evening.

“I can’t wait to call you my husband” Jongin whispers directly into the elder’s ear before he slips a hand lower to entice his fiancé into a second round. Kyungsoo laughs lightly at Jongin’s antics but soon finds his voice breaking into a moan as he spills I love you’s between the sheets.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

A/N: This is it. The end. I hope you enjoyed this epilogue. It took a mind of its own at some places but I really like how it all came together in the end! I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Please comment, subscribe, upvote etc… if you liked this fic.

All my love,

Xx L xX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The end. I hope you enjoyed this epilogue. It took a mind of its own at some places but I really like how it all came together in the end!
> 
> I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Please comment, kudos etc… if you liked this fic.
> 
> All my love,
> 
> Xx L xX

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!


End file.
